


Flowers and Razors

by MD2811



Series: Eliza Fox [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MD2811/pseuds/MD2811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza Fox is a daughter of SHIELD ever since they found her as a little girl who has scarred the shit out of everyone with her powers.<br/>Now she has joined the Avengers team and the man that she has called father for years doesn't really approve. Nor he does approve of her relationship with the unstable Avenger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Eliza Fox, the Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> You get to meet Eliza and her powers and at the end you find out who's her daddy :-D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited quite a bit the first three chapters.  
> The plot stays the same but I changed the details a bit and maybe even her personality and her mental stability.

   “Eliza!” Steve screams my name over the heads of at least three dozens HYDRA agents. These little fuckers just keep on coming from that damn hole. We need to close it somehow. I need to close it. There´s no way in hell we´ll be able to fight them back for too much longer. It´s just me, the old man and a  couple of SHIELDers. It was supposed to be an easy mission. No one expected to find a bloody HYDRA anthill.

   “Steve, let’s bring this base down.” I kick and punch and twist and make my way to Steve. I’m about ten feet away from him when I run into a HYDRA agent that won’t let me go through so easily. He grabs me by my waist and throws me to the ground. Before I even hit the dirty floor he kicks me in the abdomen. I’m thoughtful enough to roll away and get up on my feet. Once I’m standing steadily a take a swing at his jaw. Elbow in the ribs. Kick in the neck. Hefalls to the ground gagging.

   I finally get to Steve. I kneel down beside him and take my gloves off. He stands guard above me and fights back anyone that would try to get to me. I roll my sleeves up and take a deep breath. I need to focus.

   I push everything around me to the back of my mind and just simply focus. I place my hands on the ground. I can feel the soil shift and turn beneath the palms of my hands. I feel a small crack running from the tips of my fingers to the grand round entrance of the base. The crack runs around the hole in the ground and above the halls of the HYDRA base.

   “Come on, Lizzie,” I tell myself quietly. I feel how the soil starts to rumble. I feel the tiny cracks running down the walls of the base, underneath the heavy boots of the HYDRA soldiers. I wait until the cracks reach the lowest flower. Only then do I realize how enormous the base must me. It’s got to hold hundreds of HYDRA agents/soldiers/researchers/doctors/prisoners.

   I hesitate for a few seconds. And that’s when I register Agent Coulson’s voice over the com.

   “Agent Fox. Captain Rogers. Check in.” Phil Coulson always finds the best time to interrupt. I can’t deal with this protocol shit right now. My knuckles grow white as I try to keep my grip on all of the cracks. Bloody SHIELD protocols. I keep my eyes closed. I grit my jaw. Dig my fingers into the dap soil.

   “Agent Fox and Captain Rogers. Check in.” Steve mumbles a swear word under his breath as he continues to fight god knows how many HYDRA agents. I don’t get to hear Steven Rogers, the great Captain America, swear. If it were under any other circumstances I would be shocked and probably make fun of him for the next few months. The moral beacon of the Avengers said a few swear words. Horrifying! Outrageous! If Tony Stark only knew…

   Steve finally manages to check in. He keeps on fighting all of those bastards on his own and I keep my grip on the cracks and agent Coulson keeps asking me to check in.

   “Agent Fox. Check in.” I grunt and try to ignore the worried pitch in the agent’s voice. Steve lets out a few more swear words. “Agent Fox. If you don’t check in within five seconds I’m calling in the Cavalry.”

   I squeeze my eyes shut and shut the world out again. I think I can hear Steve checking me in, but I don’t give a damn. I’ve got some work to do. I make the soil around the hole crumble, the cracks widen and walls fall down.

   _Is an avalanche of soil still an avalanche?_

   **Shut up!** I scream in my head. It can’t come back now. It’s been almost three weeks.

   The earth begins to move. A few shrieks are heard before the ground above the base collides burying all of the agents underneath.

   I hear Steve curse once more before I pass out.

 

* * * * *

 

   I wake up in my own bed. I sit up and immediately regret my foolish actions. I fall back into the pile of pillow I’ve collected over the years and close my eyes.

   “JARVIS?” I call out. My voice is a bit hoarse. I need a drink. Pronto.

   “Yes, Miss Fox? How may I help you on this lovely morning?” The AI answers.

   “What is the time and how long have I been out?” I ask. I try to sit again and succeed. I get myself of the bed and head to the gigantic bathroom that was a part of my flat at the Tower to get a glass of water.

   “It is seven-thirty-nine in the morning, Miss Fox. You’ve been sleeping for almost three days since Mister Rogers brought you in from the Quinjet. Shall I let Sir and the others know that you woke up, Miss?”

   “Please don’t, JARVIS. I’ll have my shower, get dressed… You know. The usual. I’ll head up in a while. Just… Give me a while please.” I don’t need his confirmation. I know he’ll do as I ask. “And JARVIS?”

   “Yes, Miss Fox?”

   “How many… How many HYDRA agents were down there when it all went to hell?” I probably don’t even want to know. I shouldn’t be asking for that information, but I just can’t help it.

   _Yeah, you want to know. You need to-_

   “There have been exactly four hundred and seven HYDRA agents and forty nine captives. I’m afraid that they’re all dead, Miss Fox.”

    “How many SHIELDers, J.?” I ask not letting the pain and guilt know. JARVIS is a pretty smart computer system and even though I made him swear he won’t tell anyone years ago, it doesn’t mean he won’t report to Dr. Banner if he thinks that things get out of hand.

   “Five, Miss Fox.”

   “Thank you, JARVIS. That would be all.” I hear a beep that means that JARVIS has deactivated my room’s interface with the AI.

   I quickly slip out of my clothes and get in the shower. I turn on the cold water as I rest my head against the wall. Luckily there are no cameras in the bathrooms. I reach into the black bag that’s placed nest to all of my shampoos and bath salts and bubble baths and all the other girly things that auntie Maria and Pepps make sure I’m supplied with. Just like my pillows and wardrobe full of dresses.

   “Five SHIELD agents,” I murmur as I get a hold on one of the sharp razors. There are a few blood stains from after our last mission, so I wash it properly before digging it into my forearm. I yelp from pain. After all this time you’d think I would have gone used to it, but I haven’t. I know exactly how to cut myself, without _killing_ myself. I am many things, nut I’m not suicidal. I’m mostly guilty.

   After the first few cuts I don’t really _feel_ the pain, just the pressure of the blade cutting my flesh open. What I definitely feel is relief as my blood runs down my forearm, drips and mixes with the ice cold water. I know it will heal in no time. One of the advantages of being me. One of the very few.

   After the cuts heal and the water all of the blood from my body, I get out of the shower and get myself dry. I look at my naked body in the mirror. I see a short black-haired sporty girl. A bit muscular too be thin, but still quite pretty. I think the only thing I really like about myself are my eyes. Fair grey with a slight glint of blue.

   I but on my undies and start to brush my waist-length hair. It takes me almost half an hour to brush its full length, dry it and plait it. I put on a decent bit of make-up and get one of my old sundresses from my wardrobe. Nothing says ‘I’m fine’ loudly like a yellow sundress with blue flowers. I grab my purse, sunglasses and my beloved blue hat and head out of my apartment.

   My apartment is one of the two on the floor. The second one is Natasha’s, but I don’t see her around here much. She spends most of her nights elsewhere probably running the roofs of New York.

   The Avenger’s common rooms are in the floor above me. Normally, I would run up the thirty-seven stairs, but I’m still a bit exhausted. And I’m gonna need all of my energy to smile an act as if nothing was wrong.

   When the elevator doors open everyone’s heads turn to me. A few of them flash me a smile. Steve gets off the sofa and crosses the room, Bucky on his heels as always. Steve smiles as I jump at him, giving him a bear hug. Well at least as far as a 5 feet 3 girl can bear hug someone as big as Captain America. Bucky stands three feet behind him, a blank expression on his face. I giggle as he lifts me of the floor and turns me around like the little girl that I sometimes am.

   “Good to see that you’re alright, kiddo,” he says even though he’s barely older by five years (seventy years give or take). “There you go.” He hands me my gloves that he’s been probably keeping in his jeans pocket. I thank him and put them in my purse. “You scarred the hell out of agent Coulson. He was about to send agent May in. I think he might be considering the whole joining the Avengers thing.”

   “Oh, goodness…” I’m torn between just rolling my eyes and jumping out of the window. “Did… Did he…. tell Fury?”

   “Well, why don’t you ask the man himself.” Nick Fury suddenly appears in the kitchen doorway. Bloody hell. Shit. “Hello, Eliza. How are you feeling?”

   “Hey, Pops?”


	2. Ready. Set. Wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited quite a bit the first three chapters.  
> The plot stays the same but I changed the details a bit and maybe even her personality and her mental stability.

   “Lizzie, can I talk to you in privacy, please?” asks the man I’ve been calling my father ever since I was five years old. When SHIELD found me as a little girl, Nick Fury was the senior agent in charge of the operation that took down the HYDRA base where they kept me since I can remember myself. When we got to DC, he started to call me his little girl and I started to call the good old man Pops.

   Steve squeezes my shoulder before he salutes the director and leaves, Bucky two feet behind him.

   I think I haven’t seen Bucky leave Steve’s side around other people ever since he’s got to the Tower. He still doesn’t really trust himself when there are a lot of people. Apparently, six people is a lot of people.

   When the Avengers go out on a mission, he locks himself downstairs in one of the cells. It’s really sad to look at.

   The first few times the guys left, before I joined the Avengers Initiative, I snuck down to the basement, sat across the hall and talk. At first he didn’t really respond, I wasn’t even sure he was listening, but I told him all about my childhood with SHIELD, about my monthly picnics with Nick and field trips with the SHIELDers.

   Steve and Bucky joined Sam Wilson and Clint, who was somehow balancing on the thin edge of the sofa, on the sofa. I notice how Steve tilts his head, probably listening, ready for my rescue. As always.

   “How was your flight, Pops?” I ask with a wide grin. Ever since the fall of SHIELD he’s been traveling around the world  with auntie Maria and sometimes agent Coulson.

   “It went quiet well, until Phil Coulson told me that my little girl hasn’t checked in during a HYDRA-base-mission, buried said base and passed out.” I notice how his face expression goes from angry to worried and back to angry within seconds. His brown eye passing all over me, looking for any sign of injury. I glance at my forearm and I breath out with relief. No scars, no bruises.

   “I’m fine, Pops. You know how I get after I use my powers. Just a bit tired.” _That is one big ass understatement._ **Shut. Up.** “I’m absolutely perfectly fine. See?” I turn slowly, the fabric of my dress dancing around my legs until I see Nick flash me one of his rare smiles. “Now, Mister Director, Sir, how about I make you some of those blueberry muffins you love so much,” I suggest motioning toward the grand kitchen.

   “Sounds great to me, agent Fox. Let’s go.” He puts his arm around my shoulders as we make our way to the kitchen.

 

   It takes me more than an hour to get Nick his muffins, because when Thor sees me making muffin dough and he sees the blueberries on the counter, he begs me for blueberries pancakes. And who am I to stand between a Norse god and his pancakes. When I’m about to put the muffins in the oven, Clint comes in through the windw sniffing like an overly hyperactive hound dog.

   “Are those pancakes?” he asks, a drool falling from the edge of his parted lips. Crap. “Can you get me some, little agent?” NO! Don’t you puppy-eyes me, Marksman. I don’t even get to answer. To say no. He plants a kiss on my cheek and climbs up the table and swings himself into the vent. Tony is going to barricade the vents one day and it’s going to be glorious day full of fighting and screaming and probably Clint jumping dramatically out of the window. “No blueberries for me please!” I hear from the ceiling somewhere above my head.

   When I finally get Thor and Clint and Tony and Bruce and Steve and even Tasha, each and everyone of them asking for a different flavor, I take the muffins out of the oven, put them on a plate and take the up to his office. I don’t bother knocking on the door, I just open the door with a swing of my hip and enter.

   “Hey, Pops. I finally got you your muffins,” I say. But the grin disappears from my face when I notice auntie Maria sitting across from him with the whole STRIKE team behind her back. “Agent Hill, agents.” I nod my head and put the muffins on the table. With one last sheepish smile I back out of the room and get back to the kitchen. After taking care of all of the Avengers, the Director and his ‘representative’ and a whole STRIKE team I could make some pancakes for the Winter Soldier as well.

   I’m not sure how he likes his pancakes so I make a giant pile of several flavors. After making a kettle of Dr. Banner’s tea, I put it all on a tray.

   “JARVIS?”

   “Yes, Miss Fox?”

   “Is James in his room?” After the whole Winter Soldier thing, Steve insisted on bringing him and Sam to DC, he won’t be joining the Avengers any time soon, but he’s living with us in the Tower. He shares an apartment with Steve.

   “Yes, Miss Fox. Captain Rogers and Mr. Wilson left the building after breakfast, so Sergeant Barnes is alone with two guards standing outside.”

   “Oh, hell no!” I grab the tray and storm out. I run down the stairs, almost spilling the tea. I get to the floor that Bucky and Steve share and I almost run into the guards.

   “Miss Fox. Are you alright?” One of them catches the tray before it fell, saving the pancakes and most of the tea. I straighten myself up, going full on military on them.

   “Yes, lieutenant, I am. Thank you. Now, who gave you the order to stand guard here?” I ask as they both stand at attention.

   “Captain Roger, Miss Fox.” I raise my eyebrows until he corrects himself. “Ma’am.” I nod my head in approval. I hate acting like this, but I’m still just twenty years old and some of the SHIELD agents and officers tend to forget that I’m a SHIELDer and an Avenger too.

   “I release you of your duty, lieutenant. You may leave now.” There’s a confused and an unsure look exchanged between the two. “Is there a problem?”

   “We have direct orders from the Captain, ma’am.”

   “Well, he’s a Captain and I’m technically speaking a major. I outrank him. Now go!” They exchange one more look, but leave. Handing me the tray on the way. “JARVIS, keep an eye on us. Just in case.”

   _Who is it that you don’t trust? You or him?_

**Shut up, you idiot.**

   I shake myself up and knock on the door. Bucky calls me to come in. I look at the tray in my hands and at the closed door. Nick’s office has a swing door that isn’t locked until it’s locked, no problem with hip-opening it, but a door with an actual handle…

   “James, I might kinda need your help. My hands are full.” There’re some clatter and a loud bang followed by a couple of swear words. “James? Are you alright?” Please don’t go Winter Soldier on me. He opens the door with his usually cocky smile on his face, though the smile doesn’t really reach his eyes.

   “Yeah, doll. I’m just fine.” He takes the tray from me, handling it with no trouble in one hand. He brushes his lips against mine and grabs my hand, dragging me into the apartment. “Smells amazin’. What did you get me?”

   “Well, I wasn’t sure so I got you a few from every flavor. I hope you’ll find at least one you like.”

   “I’m sure I will.” He puts the tray on a table and pulls me in closer to him, cupping my face with one hand, kissing me, and my ass with the other, the metal one.

   “Oh, sergeant…” I mumble into his lips. “Your pancakes are getting cold.”

   “I don’t give a damn about those pancakes.” Suddenly, he lifts me and pins me against the wall. “All I do give a damn-”

   He’s interrupted by the sound of alarm. His head shot up and he let go of me suddenly. Thanks to my reflexes I land on my feet. I look up at him worriedly. Please…. No Winter Soldier today… Luckily, he snaps out of it.

   “Oh gosh, Lizzie. I’m so sorry…” He pulls me up on my feet and steps away from me immediately. “I think you should go now. I’ll see you later. Be safe.”

   I don’t want to leave him. I really don’t. But I need to go.

   “I will, James.” I want to kiss him before I leave, but he pulls away. “See you later,” I mumble as I stumble out of his room abashed. But there’s no time for me to worry about James.

   “The Metropolitan Opera is under attack,” JARVIS announces. “Your presence is required.”

   “Thank you J.. Could you please keep an eye on the sergeant, please?”

   “Of course, major Fox.” I don’t make a comment about how soaked his voiced is soaked with sassiness. Bloody Tony Stark. I run down the stairs almost crashing into the Black Widow. We enter our rooms simultaneously. In the doorway I kick my blue high heels off and make my way to the walk in closet. I push the button behind my night gown and one of the walls slides up, revealing another closed with all of my equipment. I toss my dress on the floor and instead put on a white tank top over my sports bra and cargo pants. And of course over a dozen of guns and knives of all sorts. I strap two guns to my tights and one knife to my ankle.

   Nick wanted to get me a cat suit like Nat’s, but I find my cargo pants much more comfortable. Well technically they’re Clint’s cargo pants…

   I grab my sac with the rest of equipment I might need and head up the stairs to the heliport on the roof. TheTeam is already loading into the Quinjet. Always the last one. I cross the heliport and thankfully accept Steve’s hand as he helps me to get in.

   “Thanks, Captain Cold.” I flesh him a smile and fling my sac on the seat next to Clint.

   “Hey, I’ the one giving nicknames around here, Elemelon. Stick to your bending.” Okay. Tony Stark is the one who always arrives last. He shoots me a theatrical disapproval glare as he sits across from us, next to Steve.

   Steve catches my sight. ‘Are you okay?’ he mouths. I give him thumbs up and smile. I haven’t known Steve for as long as I’ve known agent Coulson or even Tony Stark – I was Natasha’s back up during her time as Stark’s assistant, but I’ve grown quite fond of the old fella. He’s like the older brother I’ve never had. Well, Clint doesn’t really count. He’s too reckless.

   “What are we waitning for, arachnid?” _Very original, Tin Man._ I try to ignore the voice inside my head. _You can’t ignore me… Won’t you ever learn? No medicines, no therapies… You can’t rid of me, luv._ I shake my head rapidly, flashing Steve an assuring smile when he raises an eyebrow.

   Tony pulls out a cigar and lights it. One of the many upsides of Tony and Pepper dating is that he only smokes when she’s not around. Which doesn’t happen a lot.

   “The director is coming with us,” Natasha answers from ‘behind the wheel’ of the Quinjet. Before she finishes the sentence, Tony quickly douses the cigar and hides it barely two seconds before Nick climbs into the Quinjet. It’s hilarious seeing the great Tony Stark afraid of something. Or someone. There are only two people in the whole world who can scare the shit out of the Man of Iron, as Thor likes to call the Tin Man. My Pops and Pepper Pots.

   “Good morning, Mister Fury. Or should I call you Director. Or Sir? How were your muffins?” Tin Man asks with the best innocent smile that Tony Starks’ face is capable of. _He should have put on the mask._ **For once, I have to agree with you.**

   “Stark,” Nick growls. That’s my old man. I smile when Tony gulps. “I’ve decided to take our puppy for a walk,” he announces. I look at him, confusion written all over my face, just like the rest of the team. I realize who he meant the moment Steve does.

   “Shit,” I whisper as Steve stands up to face Nick. I quickly grab the teaser from my sac and put it in my back pocket and run to the two of them. “Steve… Step back.” I put a hand on his chest as I squeeze into the small place between the two big guys. The other seem to be a bit confused.

   “He’s not ready for action, Sir,” Steve grunts. I feel goosebumps running up my arms and neck. His face goes all red as he loses his calm. I’ve never seen this side of captain America before. They keep staring at each other over my head as if I weren’t there at all. Damn my height…. If I were Nick’s bio daughter, I’m sure I’d be a lot taller.

   “Step down, Captain. Sergeant is coming with us. The only question is… Are you?” Steve finally seems to notice my hand on his chest and the other on his fingers griping his gun.

   “Sir, I strongly advice against it,” calls the Black Widow from the cockpit who has either realized what this was about or just seen the man standing in the Quinjet’s shadow.

   “Noted, Agent Romanoff. Sergeant Barnes, would you be king enough to join us?”

   I see James’ hesitation as he steps out of the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a note


	3. Getting ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited quite a bit the first three chapters.  
> The plot stays the same but I changed the details a bit and maybe even her personality and her mental stability.

   “Buck, you get to say no.” Steve pushes past me and Nick. “You can say no and stay here. I’ll stay here with you if you want me to.” That’s exactly what I want to tell him. I want to run to him, kiss him and tell him he can stay in the Tower, stay safe from the danger, from the Winter Soldier. But I can’t.

   “And miss all the fun?” James shrugs with a blank expression. I watch him carefully. I notice how he digs his nails into the palm of his right hand. “No way in hell. Pun,” he adds after a slight hesitation.

   Steve turns around glumly and sits back where he sat before, his head hung low.

   There are two free seats. One between Thor and me and one next to Steve. Everyone expects James to sit next to Steve and dad next to me, but when he gets into the Quinjet and the door closes, the plane taking off, he comes to sit next to my seat. Steve’s head shot up and he flinches, his jaw drops for a second but he quickly goes back to his super-soldier-face.

   “Don’t worry about ‘em, Pops.” I plant a kiss on his cheek before returning to my seat. I but my sac on the jet’s floor, sit and buckle up. Way too many straps for my taste, but the Quinjet, especially flown by Natasha, can get a bit bumpy and roller-coaster-upside-downish

   “Okay ladies and gents, the mission for today…. The Met.” Nick takes a file out of his coat and opens it. Everyone is focused on Nick. Without taking my eyes of Nick I reach out and squeeze James’ hand. He draws a few circles on the back of my hand before he pulls away. “Some speedster ran in during Madame Butterfly and started running around the auditorium robbing the cream of society.”

   “They deserve it,” Clint grins flexing his muscles. “Going to the Met to see Madame Butterfly at half past ten in the morning… Sir, they’re lucky your girl made those pancakes. I never save the world on an empty stomach.” Nick shoots him a piercing glare, but goes on.

   “I’m afraid you’ll have to sit this one out, Dr. Banner.” I’ve barely noticed the doctor’s small frame sitting next to Thor, close to the door. He nods his head and gives us a weak smile. He was expecting it. The only reason he comes to these in-city missions is a worst-case-scenario-back-up, advising and/or medical attention if needed. “Stark, I need you in the air. If he gets out, you’re probably the only one who can follow him through the city. Or at least so we hope. Thor, you will try to struck him, but do not kill any of the spectators.” Thor lifts his hammer and shouts ‘Aye!’. A lightning is heard outside. Natasha swears in Russian but the Quinjet stays stable. “Don’t. Hawkeye, get a high spot, find a pattern and shoot. Barnes, you should stay in the Quinjet with the doctor. The two of you will be our eyes and ears.” James nods with that black expression of his on his face. I want to reach for his hand again, but I notice Steve’s eyes on James. “Eliza.” I jerk my head and smile at Nick. “Work on getting the civilians out. But don’t let our speedster pass. Romanoff and the Captain are on the ground. Get to him, stop him, take him out.”

   Everyone agrees and we all get ready. The Captain is the one who usually gives the orders and he doesn’t really do it this way, but Nick outranks him. Even though you could say that Steve’s kinda more experienced.

   I put on my black leather jacket that ends just above my hips and fasten my guns and knives. I take my elastic band of my wrist and pull my hair into a ponytail.

   I’m not sure it’s the best idea to leave the two unstable men on the jet alone, but I’m sure that Nick’s got some kind of a insurance. Like the jet locking itself up and dropping into the middle of the ocean in case that both of them go out of their minds.

   Bruce takes the wheel from Natasha, Bucky sitting beside him. He sends me one last weak smile and buckles himself in the seat.

   Steve puts his shield on his back and stands quietly next to the door as it opens. He nods one last time and jumps out. Natasha and Clint follow.

   “Stark,” Nick calls standing in the open door. “Get Eliza on the ground. Then get back into position.”

   Iron Man grabs me around my waist, smirks one last time before putting his mask on and jumping with me out of the jet. He lets us fall, until we almost hit the ground. Twelve feet above the street the jets of the iron suit turn on, jerking us up. Starks brings me closer as we fly up. I absolutely love it. Theoretically, I can fly myself, but I never enjoy it as much as flying with Stark or Thor. When I fly myself I have to concentrate a lot. I need to get out of my body and I have to think of myself as of an object instead of a subject. It’s really confusing and tiresome. But like this… A tight grip around the iron suit’s neck… To say I’m not enjoying myself would be a slight understatement. He makes a circle around the Met before lowering me down. I shriek as he drops me the last two feet. Tony leaves me alone in front of the main entrance with a cocky salute.

   I smile as I sprint to the building, panicked civilians already pouring out of the doors. I pull out one of my SHIELD badge out of my pocket. With one of my many aliases of course.

   “Make way!” I yell at the crowd holding the badge above my head. “SHIELD agent here. Make way!” Bloody hysteric rich people. I hear thunder and more screams. Thor must be in the building. It’s gotta look really funny, the God of Thunder trying to hit a blur.

   I help a few people get back on their feet, saved one little girl from being stepped on and stop a mad man who decided to go back to inside to get his hat.

   “That hat has cost me a fortune, young lady, and I will not, under any circumstances, let some stupid running maniac take it away from me.” He tries to push past me. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

   I get a strong grip of his arm and start to bargain with him when a young man catches my eye. He calmly makes his way out with the crowd. He doesn’t seem to in a hurry like the others. He’s not scared. He’s not holding his pockets shut. He just follows the stream of people.

   There’s something odd about him. He may have brown hair but his eyebrows and eyelashes are quiet fair. He’s tall. Definitely taller than me. Not that it’s really an achievement. With a broad muscular frame.

   _He looks hot._

**Snap out of it…**

   He notices my glare and flashes me an arrogant smile.

   “It’s him,” I mumble. The old man gives me a confused look and leaves me alone. I follow the man carefully, making sure not to be seen. I slip my hand into my jacket’s pocket and grab the panic button Nick makes me carry around at all times. I don’t push it. Not yet.

   He turns west after two blocks, skipping a whistling along the way. He makes three more turns before stops next to a dark alley. He checks his surroundings, looking carefully left and right and up and down, his eye’s like a hawk’s. He’s good, but he’s not good enough to see my tiny self squatted in the shadows. He’s very paranoid. He looks around the one last time and slips in.

   I quietly run those last meters and peek around the corner. During those few seconds that he was out of my sight he managed to get out of his dark tux and smooth his ear-lengthed hair back.

   _He’s really handsome, luv…_

   Suddenly, a petite girl emerges from the shadows. She has black raven curly hair and fair skin. And her eyes… Red like two shining rubies. I notice how her hair slightly floats around her head.

   _Some kind of a witch perhaps?_

**You’re getting out of control. I shouldn’t hear you so many times within one day…**

_And I’m only getting’ started, luv._

“You were followed, brother.” I’m snapped out of the very interesting dialog by the witch’s voice. Siblings? The tall, probably fair haired, boy with what seems to be a constant cocky smile on his face and edgy features is somehow related to this little girl with a round face and high cheekbones and bloody dark hair that doesn’t seem to know what a smile is. Probably even darker than my own.

   Only when they both turn in my general direction do I realize what she said. Too late to push the bloody button no. I still push it though. It may take them a while to get here, but if I stall the two for long enough…

   “Hey there, guys.” I come out from my hiding. “So, I’ve been on my way to see Madame Butterfly when you started running around the Met like a maniac. You know you scared the shit out of my dad.”

   “Ooh… a fan. How sweet.” The boy’s voice is soaked with sarcasm. “What do you want from us, hon?” He asks.

   “Please, come with me.” The boys barks out a laugh. I glance at his sister who watches us nervously. “Something made you laugh, Gonzales? You’re a menace. You need to come with me.” Suddenly, he’s all serious. His face is ice cold. I physically have to stop myself from taking a few steps back. I’m a SHIELD agent and an Avenger for God’s sake…

   “Now, little girl… I’m gonna take my sister and get out of here. Excuse us.” He grabs his sister’s hand and they start to make their way out of the alley. But I’m standing in their way.

   “I can’t let you leave…” I clench my fists and start gathering energy.

   “And what can a midget like you do to stop us? You gonna wave your badge in our face?” The boy smirks and I see a younger Tony Stark in front of me. Quite terrifying. They must never get into the same room. Like ever. I’m pretty sure the world would just go ka-boom.

   “Pietro, we need to go.” The sister says quietly, tugging the boy’s sleeve. I almost forgot that she was with us. I yank my head and look at her and she looks at me, her ruby eyes piercing through my soul. Creepy witch. “Now. She called her friends for help. They’re going to be here in sixty nine seconds.” My jaw drops. How the hell could she know that. I think of Jean Grey and Professor Xavier. Could it be? I decide to make a mental note. The only thing truly bothering me is the ‘sixty nine’ seconds.

“Now… why did you do that, hun?” The boy, Pietro, asked with disappointment. “It was splendid, I had a great time, but I’ve gotta run, babe.” _What is this thing about nicknames? Way too Tony Stark_ ish. **At least he could choose one and stick with it.** _You see… We do agree sometimes. Babe._ Pietro sends me a kiss, pulls his sister closer and he’s about to storm out of the alley.

   “I’m sorry,” I say. And I really am. _No, you’re not._ **Would you shut up?** I raise my hand, feeling the air around us, the air he’s breathing, the air in his lungs. I clench my fist, withdrawing the air from his lungs. Pietro starts to cough and gag. I feel guilty. _No, you don’t._ I want to stop. _No, you don’t._ I don’t want to kill him. _Stop lying to yourself._

   **Shut UP!**

   I yank my hand, releasing the air, letting Pietro breath again, and collapsing to the ground. I look up to see Pietro on his knees taking in deep breaths, enjoying the fresh air, his sister’s hand on his back.

   I get up shakily and make my way to them, but I’m stopped by a screaming witch.

   “Stay away from us!” A great force hits my chest and throws me against the wall. I hit my head pretty hard and slide down the wall. I try to raise my hand and stop them. Make the ground open or a fiery circle around them or choke them both but I’m hit again with that force the wind knocked out of my chest. “How does it feel?”

   The world goes all stars and birds around me, but before I pass out, again, I hear the speedster’s angry voice.

   “You didn’t have to _hurt_ her, Wanda!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment your thoughts and ideas.


	4. New mission

   I wake up lying in the Quinjet, Clint’s crazy face leaning over me. I notice that my head is laid on his lap and one of my small hands in his bigger. Another difference are the scars. I’ve never really noticed before, but his hands, actually his whole body, is scarred.

   “Lizzie,” Nick shouts when he notices that I’m awake. He kneels down next to me and helps me to sit. “Barnes said that you hit your head. Are you alright?” He checks my head for bulges.

   “Pops, I’m fine. I swear. The witch just threw me against the wall… No biggie. I’ve gone through worse.” I stand up, stretching my muscles.

   “Yeah, like that time we jumped of the heliport and ‘landed’ on Tony’s-” I clasp my hand on his mouth to shut Clint up.

   “You did what?” screams my father the same moment Tony whispers: “Tony’s what?”

   I flash them both a smile, grab the marksman and quickly cross the Quinjet. We sit in our seats watching Steve as he steps between us and them, trying to calm them before Tony kills me and Nick probably sends me working at the desk. Again.

   “You just couldn’t keep your bloody mouth shut,” I exclaim with a wide grin on my face. “You’re gonna get us both in trouble. If Stark ever finds out…” I put two finger to my temple, motioning a gun putting a bullet in my head. Stark would totally freak out.

   Suddenly, James appears in front of me with, his usual blank expression on his face.

   “Are you alright, Eliza?” He leans in closer, brushing his fingers against mine unobserved. I nod my head and give him a sweet smile. “I will see you later.”

   And just like that he leaves. I sit, looking after him. I think we’ve never been like this, out in the open in front of the others, before. He tried to be as subtle as he could, but Clint ain’t no idiot.

   “Sooo, you and the serge… How long has it been goin’ on?” Clint leans back, propping his legs in front on one of the boxes filled with guns and god-knows-what-else. I shake my head and try to hide the smile. “I just don’t get how no one’s seen it before. You two are just too damn good liars.”

   “Shut it, Barton.” I dig my elbow into his ribs. “We keep it a secret for a good reason.”

   “You mean from your daddy/super-spy?” Clint grins and pulls out darts out of his pocket. The man is a lunatic. He starts shooting them at the wall above Steve’s head. The Darts from a shape of a heart.

   He chuckles when, with a swift movement of my fingers, I make all of the darts fall out on Steve’s head.

   “Barton, watch it!” Steve chuckles and shakes the darts of his broad Captain-America-shoulders.

   “Clint, I seriously don’t understand how you’re still alive and breathing.” I shake my head in astonishment and amusement. Clint puts on his best innocent face he can manage. Last time I saw this face, I was pulled into the vents in the middle of the night and ended up in the local police office in custody. “Please tell me that you don’t have some kind of stupid-ass plan that will get me arrested again.”

   “Well, it’s not my fault that you can’t do a backflip of a twenty feet building.” He throws his hands in the air rolls his eyes. He just _can’t_ understand that some people just aren’t capable of doing a flippin backflip of a twenty feet building without getting themselves killed. Or worse… end up in a wheel chair. Been there.

   “Well then… Don’t be mad when we end up in prison and Pops is the one who has to bail us out.”

   Suddenly, his face goes all pale and blank. The fearless marksman fears my dad. Perfect. I have to use it to my advantage.

   I shoot Bucky a side glance and notice him sitting next to Steve. He’s all hunched with his head in his hands. Something’s wrong. I want to stand up, walk over to him and comfort him, no matter what’s wrong. I look at that, who’s observing me and Clint. I can’t do it.

   “Lizzie? Were you even listening to me?” Clint waves his hand in front of my face. He wiggles his fingers, until he has my full attention.

   “What? Yeah, yeah…” I lie. I think that Clint sees through my weak lie but says nothing. It’s so good to have him and Steve around.

   The second we land, James runs out of the jet. Probably to his room. I wait until everyone except for Steve leaves the jet.

   “Steve, is Bucky alright?” I ask carefully. If Steve finds out, he’s probably gonna tell Nick. Damn those 40’ morals. It took me a few hours of persuasion, with a lot of other things involved, to stop James from going to my dad to ask for permission to even be in the same room as me, let alone have sex with me.

   “Yeah, I think he’s fine. It was just hard for him to find you. I was afraid for a while that he would snap back into it.” He looks at me and offers me a weak smile. He took his shield and put it on his back.

   “Bucky’s the one who found me in that alley?” I ask barely able to stop my whole body from shaking. Steve nods and leaves the jet.

   _Poor James. All you ever do is cause him pain._

   **No…**

_Really? Seeing you unconscious, probably thinking you were dead._

   I ignore the horrible feeling sitting at the pit of my stomach. I sprint out of the jet and into the elevator.

   “JARVIS, is he alone?” I ask as I push the button to his floor.

   “Yes, Miss Fox.”

   I pat my foot until the elevator doors open. I storm out and into his room, I don’t even bother to knock on the door.

   James’ head yanks up when he hears me. Running into the Winter Soldiers room isn’t a really good idea… I take a few steps back before I see a sad smile form on his face. He’s sitting on his bed, only in his cargo pants, his boxers sticking out, the v of his hips and his naked torso are breathtaking.

   “Are you alright, babe?” I ask, kneeling in front of him, placing my hands on his tights. “You ran out of the jet as if the devil was poking your ass with a fork.”

   James chuckles and there’s an actual real smile. “Why would the devil poke my ass with a fork?” He brings me up to sit next to him on the bed. I open my mouth to give him a full length explanation, when he presses his lips to mine. “Nevermind…” he mumbles against my lips.

   “Nirvana,” I manage to say with a sharp exhale. James looks at me confused with an adorable wrinkle appearing between his brows. “A band. Kurt Cobain. Smells Like Teen Spirit’s album.” I crush his lips with mine again.

   “What? You’re not making any sense.”

   “I’ll give you the LP later.”

   I roll him over and sit on his hips. I wiggle myself until I’m comfortable and I feel, that he is comfortable as well. I smirk and press myself to him. He brings me closer to him, if it was even possible, and cups my ass. I remember the thing I said about the devil and James’ ass and giggle like a little girl.

   “What is it?” he asks, slewing me underneath me. “Is there something funny…” He starts nibbling at my neck, kissing, making his way to my collar bone. “about this?”  He starts to toy with the zipper of my jacket.

   “No,” I gasp, putting my legs around his waist. I reach down to his pants, but he slaps my hand playfully.

   “Wait for it, hon.” He pins my hands to the bed. “First tell me… what were you giggling about.”

   “A lady does never kiss and tell…” I try to break free from his hold but there’s no hope from me. No matter how much I lift, I just can’t break free from the metal arm’s hold. “Though I don’t mind kissin’ you, sergeant.” I lean closer to him and drag him into a passionate kiss.

   “You know… I thought that I’ve lost you,” he says stiffened. “I found you lying on the ground, I couldn’t tell if you were even breathing. I was the first one on the scene.” He rolls, propping me on top of him. “I know it hasn’t been long, but I don’t know what I would do if you-”

   “Come on, babe, why the grim thoughts?” I lean over him and steal a few kisses.

   “Never- Why don’t you give me the LP now?”

   “Okay.” I jump of the bed, a giant smile plastered on my face. I pick my jacket and the sac I tossed on the floor next to the door. “I’ll be back in two minutes.” I send him one last kiss and skip out of the room.

   When I’m in my room, I quickly find the LP I got for my fifteenth birthday from Auntie Maria. It was when I was super obsessed with Kurt Cobain. I change into my sweat pants, a normal bra and a fresh tank top. I wrap myself in my favorite woolen cardigan, take the LP and head back to his room.

   His door is open, so I decide to find out who’s in there before I make myself seen.

   “That’s just madness, Buck. Pure madness.” Steve. “I can’t let you go on your own, punk. At least let me come with you.”

   “Sorry, but I can’t endanger you too. And I need to leave. Today.”

    I hear footsteps approaching, I hide into a niche and wish not to be seen. But I am. I can do many things, but I can’t make myself invisible. James is the one who notices me, but he doesn’t say a word to Steve. He puts an arm around his shoulders and turns him the other way, walking him to the elevator. There’s an old army rucksack on his shoulder and his jacket in his hand.

   “Steve, I’ll be alright. You know me, I always manage.”

   They enter the elevator and disappear.

   _Crap._

**Please, don’t do anything stupid.**

_Hon, you know me._

   And before you know it, I’m running down the stairs. There’s hella lot of running today. James Buchanan Barnes is the best cardio ever. In many ways. I burst into my room, grabbing the bag I always keep packed with clothes, a sat phone and an extra set of gear.

   _Don’t forget your boots._

   I toss my boots into the bag and put on a pair of pink flip flops. I can kill a man with a flick of the wrist and I wear pink flip flops. Though it’s not funnier than seeing Natasha Romanoff, the famous Black Widow, running around the Tower’s common kitchen in her black cat suit, full artillery, in a pair of fluffy rabbit slippers.

   “Nick is sooo gonna kill me,” I mumble and run for the stairs. I have to make it to the garage before he leaves. Actually I have to make it to the garage after Steve leaves and before James does.

   And I do. I jump in front of the car as it’s about to leave the garage. He hits the breaks, stopping the old mustang half an inch from me.

   “Are you crazy?!” he screams, getting out of the car. “I could have hit you.”

   “Well you didn’t.” I walk around the car to put my bag in the trunk. James catches up with me, stopping my hand.

   “What do you think you’re doin’, doll?” he asked, gritting his teeth. I wiggle my hand out of his and open trunk. “Uh-uh, hon. You’re so not coming with me… You even don’t know where I’m going or what gonna be doin’ there. And I’m not even mentionin’ your father.”

   “Well, _hon_ , I’m coming with you.” I thicken the air in front of him and send it towards him, hitting him flat on the chest, making him tumble backwards. I throw my bag in the trunk and sit in the driver’s seat. “Are you coming?”

   “Get out of the car. Now. Before I’m calling your dad.” James leans to the rolled down window. “Damn it, El. I’m serious.”

   “Sergeant Barnes, I’m not some delicate flower you and my dad need to constantly look after. I can take care of myself. Now you get _into_ the car.”

   James stares at me for a while, his jaw dropped. I guess he didn’t know a lot of girls back in the 40’s who knew how to put their foot down. It takes him a few seconds to collect himself. He crushes his lips against mine unexpectedly and sits in the car next to me.

   “Get us out of the city. We’re headed to the west coast.”

   “Why aren’t we taking the Quinjet?” I ask, driving the streets of Manhattan.

   “We need to stay under the radar. If we are to take down HYDRA, we mustn’t be known about.”

   “That was a horrible sentence.” I laugh. James joins me and puts his hand on my tight. “But I get what you mean. Let’s kick some HYDRA asses.”

   _This is gonna be so much fun._

**This is such a bad idea…**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feel free to leave a note  
> -M


End file.
